


Planes

by Kikinu



Series: Aullidos extraños [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Oh, mierda —exclama Derek, una vez que Laura termina de contarle cómo el padre de Allison los atacó a ella y a Stiles la noche del viernes.</p><p>—¿Crées que Allison sepa? —pregunta su hermana, mirando de reojo a la muchacha, que acomoda sus libros en su casillero, en la otra punta del pasillo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes

—Oh, mierda —exclama Derek, una vez que Laura termina de contarle cómo el padre de Allison los atacó a ella y a Stiles la noche del viernes.

—¿Crées que Allison sepa? —pregunta su hermana, mirando de reojo a la muchacha, que acomoda sus libros en su casillero, en la otra punta del pasillo.

Es entonces que Derek divisa a Lydia, acercándose a ellos a paso firme y con una expresión asesina en el rostro.

—Creo que ahora tienes mayores problemas —dice, en el mismo instante que Lydia llega junto a ellos.

—¡Laura! —grita entre dientes la muchacha en ese tono tan… _particular_ suyo.

—Ugh. ¿Estás hablando conmigo? —pregunta su hermana, maravillada, mirando alrededor.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco, como si Laura hubiese hecho la pregunta más idiota del universo. Derek sabe que este es su señal para irse, pero con Laura acordaron contarle todo a Lydia y será mejor que lo hagan pronto y juntos.

—Eres oficialmente popular, Hale, pero ese no es el problema ahora. ¿Qué rayos ocurrió el viernes y por qué demonio no has contestado a mis llamadas desde entonces?

—De acuerdo, no vas a creerme, pero…

—No, ahórrate tus excusas, quiero la verdad, Laura.

Los hermanos Hale intercambian una mirada, no muy seguros de qué hacer. Quieren decirle la verdad a Lydia, pero dudan que ella les crea. Además, el corredor del colegio no parece el lugar más seguro para hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, te diré la verdad, pero no aquí —dice Laura y Lydia parece a punto de reclamar, pero la chica agrega—. Ven a casa luego del colegio. Te contaremos todo.

***

—Hombres lobos —dice Lydia, sentada sobre la cara de Laura. Su rostro parece tranquilo pero Derek la conoce desde que tenían cinco años: está irritada.

—Sé que suena loco, pero…

— _Hombres. Lobo_.

No es que le parezca mal la reacción de Lydia. Cielos, él ni siquiera podía creer que a Laura la hubiese comido un lobo común, menos que menos un hombre lobo. A la misma Laura le costó creerlo y no lo hubiese hecho si no fuera porque… bueno, _luna llena_.

Cora se aclara la garganta y todos la miran. Su hermanita ha estado callada hasta ahora y a Derek le sorprende lo tranquila que está con todo esto.

—Muéstrales, Laura.

Derek frunce el ceño y ve que Lydia hace lo mismo.

—¿Mostrarnos qué?

—Oh —exclama como única respuesta su hermana mayor, para luego girarse hacia él—. Lamento no habértelo mostrado antes.

Está por preguntar nuevamente de qué está hablando, cuando Laura se… se… se _transforma_. Sus ojos se vuelven dorados, sus rasgos lobunos, los colmillos apenas sobresalientes y algo de cabello en el rostro. Al ver sus manos, nota que tiene garras en vez de uñas.

Ya sabía que Laura era una jodida mujer loba, pero hasta ahora no había caído realmente en lo que eso significaba.

Lydia suelta un respingo, los ojos bien abiertos mirando con incredulidad a su novia.

—Sí, ya sé, no soy la chica más caliente del colegio —bromea Laura, pero no parece causarle mucha gracia.

Recuperándose rápidamente de la sorpresa (y no sabe qué dice de su círculo de amistades que se estén tomando todo esto tan bien), Lydia le sonríe comprensivamente a Laura, tomándole la mano.

—Hey, todo el rollo sobrenatural te da cierto encanto, ¿sabes?

Derek pone los ojos en blanco, mientras Cora suelta una risita por lo bajo.

—Creo que prefiero cuando eres una arpía. Verte ser dulce me da escalofríos.

Laura le da un codazo y Lydia lo juzga con la mirada, la dinámica de su grupo de amigos (y, rayos, ¿qué tan terrible es su vida que su grupo de amigos lo consisten sus hermanas y la novia de una de ellas?) nuevamente en su estado habitual. Bueno, un poco más peludo, pero habitual.

—Entonces, el padre de Allison es una especie de cazador de hombres lobos. ¿Ella lo sabrá? ¿Será también una de ellos? —pregunta Lydia, más tarde, cuando están los cuatro sentados en círculo en el suelo de su cuarto, investigando sobre los hombres lobos.

—No lo sé, no estaba la noche que nos atacaron —confiesa Laura—. Parece una chica demasiado dulce para ser una asesina.

—Hizo gimnasia deportiva y arquería toda su vida, hay que tener en cuenta eso. Si no lo sabe, posiblemente estén entrenándola sin que lo sepa para eso —acota Derek, aunque la idea no le agrada mucho. Allison le cayó bien, no quiere que esté intentando matar a su hermana.

—Como la única persona en este equipo que es un genio comprobado —comienza Lydia, tomando las riendas de la situación—, me ofrezco para averiguarlo. ¿Y qué hay de Stiles Stilinski? ¿Podemos contar con él?

Lo cual es una muy buena pregunta. Derek no cree que sea una mala persona pero, recordemos, convirtió a su hermana en hombre lobo y muy posiblemente asesinó al hombre del bosque. De quien aún no han encontrado la mitad faltante, por cierto.

Laura parece pensar lo mismo que él, porque se miran sin saber muy bien que decir. Lydia suspira, como si estuviera resignada a tratar con idiotas, lo cual no es muy agradable de su parte.

—Muy bien, entonces haremos esto: yo me encargo de averiguar qué sabe Allison, mientras que ustedes dos van a la espeluznante casa Stilinski a hablar con el sujeto ese y ver qué rayos quiere.

—¿Y yo? —pregunta Cora, obviamente ofendida por no haber sido incluída en el plan.

—Tú te encargas de que ni tu madre ni Peter sospechen de nuestras actividades —declara Lydia, y su hermanita parece estar contenta con eso.

Teniendo un plan en marcha, deciden ponerse a trabajar, mucho más tranquilos.

***

Por supuesto, no esperaban que al llegar a la casa Stilinski no hubiera rastros de Stiles y que, enterrada en su patio, estuviera la mitad perdida del cuerpo del bosque. Y convertida en un jodido lobo, como si fuera poco.

¿En qué rayos se ha convertido su vida?


End file.
